Blazers and Pinafores
by StrikeLightning
Summary: After being forced by his godfather to attend the most high class private school in the country, Naruto is subjected to being roommates with the most high class pretty-boy in the world. Will he be able to keep his temper under control? Or will his fearless attitude push Sasuke over the edge... SasuNaru and other pairings. Contains explicit content.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so new story. Don't worry, I won't neglect Wrath of the Sharingan. Most would say that attempting to write two stories at once is stupid but I am for two reasons 1) When I have writer's block with one story it helps my mind relax to take a break from that world and muddle through another and 2) yolo.**

**Yolo is cool when I say it.**

**WARNINGS FOR ENTIRE FIC (and these will only be given once): There will be sex in this story. There will be descriptions of blowjobs and anal sex because it is a SasuNaru fic. Sasuke is a boy, Naruto is a boy (obviously) but to be respectful to readers, I'm warning you if you don't like guyXguy. ALSO UNLIKE MY PREVIOUS FICS THIS WILL ALSO CONTAIN GIRLXGIRL, although I won't be writing any sex scenes for those because lets be honest; in the fight of yaoi vs yuri, yaoi wins every time. **

**Please note: every character in this FanFiction is bi-sexual. And will act accordingly. Apart from Shikamaru and Jiraiya. That is literally the extent of heterosexuality here. **

**DISCLAIMER: Kishi-sama found out that I was stealing his characters for a new story and threatened me. I told him he'd already hurt me and that there was nothing more he could do to me. He threatened to kill off Sasuke. I threatened to kill him. We both realised we'd gone too far and made up. Our antics aside, we love each other. The difference is he owns Naruto and I do not.**

* * *

Naruto stepped out of the car and gazed up in complete awe at the building, no, the palace, in front of him. It's majesty and architecture was phenomenal and he stepped backwards only to crash into his punisher.

"Jiraiya," he begged, "You can't make me do this."

His godfather let out a loud laugh, that grabbed the attention of many passing students, all in their high calibre rich-kid uniforms, and Naruto clamped his hand over the man's great mouth.

"Be quiet!" snapped Naruto, "This is bad enough as it is! I don't see why I couldn't just go to school with Kiba and the others!"

"Because," argued Jiraiya in amusement, "No godson of mine is going to a public school when I can afford to send you here. Plus, Karin goes here."

"I find it hard to believe you have a thing against public schools," shot Naruto, "Come on, I'm gonna stand out like a sore thumb here. I haven't seen Karin since I was 8. If you planned on sending me to a private school you should have raised me better."

"I raised you perfectly," protested Jiraiya.

"You popped in every few days to steal my milk," said Naruto in a deadpanned voice, "It's like you got some sort of thrill from stealing my milk."

Jiraiya began to laugh hysterically at something unbeknown to Naruto, who merely scowled and turned away again. He looked down at the black suit he was wearing, which bore the crest of the school on it's pocket. _Ganymede School for General Excellence._

This was going to be complete bullshit.

"Right," announced Jiraiya, "I'm leaving, don't be a stranger, eh?"

"That's my line," answered Naruto with a reluctant smile, "See you around, perve."

"Who you callin' a perve?" demanded Jiraiya as Naruto sauntered towards the front doors.

As he reached out to grab the gleaming golden handle, the doors opened loudly and swung inwards to reveal a girl of about his age. She was neither tall, nor small, and had the most beautiful emerald eyes Naruto had ever seen. Her pink hair, was short and soft-looking, and she beamed at Naruto with the most welcoming smile he'd ever received.

"You must be Naruto," she greeted, "I'm Sakura Haruno, head of the Welcoming Committee here at Ganymede, amongst other things of course."

Naruto decided it best to refrain from gaping for a moment, and moved to shake her outstretched hand, which surprisingly gripped on very strong.

"I hear you're a relative of Karin's," informed Sakura, as she began to lead him down numerous grand corridors.

"Uhm, distantly," explained Naruto, "She's actually my fiancé."

"Yes, she mentioned that," said Sakura, her voice somewhat happy at hearing this, "Arranged from birth, I presume?"

"Yeah," replied Naruto.

Sakura turned back to give him a tight smile.

"I don't really think well of the practise," confessed Sakura, "Silly of me, I know, it makes no sense that someone of my class is so against the idea..."

"I don't think it's silly," assured Naruto, "The whole thing is stupid, people should marry for love."

"You're right," she said warmly, "But enough on that, it's far too heavy for a Saturday morning."

"Where are we going?" asked Naruto tentatively.

"I'm taking you to your dorm room," she said, "You'll be rooming with..."

She looked down at her clipboard to investigate the matter, and she stopped in her tracks, gaping.

"Are you alright?" asked Naruto.

She snapped back into reality and gave him another smile.

"I'm fine," she said, "You'll be rooming with Sasuke Uchiha... I can't believe they would give him a roommate..."

"Why?" asked Naruto curiously, "Who is this guy?"

"Who is he?" laughed Sakura, "I like you; you're funny... Sasuke Uchiha is the younger brother of the man who owns the school. He's famous; I can't believe you don't know him. He's head of the Student Council, and a pure genius in all subjects be it logical or artistic. His looks are completely unparalleled, and he could have, and does have, any girl or woman he wants whatever the age."

"So I'm rooming with Mr. Perfect, huh?" sighed Naruto.

"I sympathise," she said, "I adore Sasuke as much as the next girl, but he doesn't seem the type to be a very patient and fun roommate. But if anything, he's fascinating... Karin is his personal assistant so I guess you'll get to spend time with her."

Suddenly we stopped and Naruto looked to see that they were in front of a pair of polished mahogany doors.

"Will he be in there?" asked Naruto.

"Probably," she said, "Would you like me to introduce you?"

"Uhm... if you don't mind," said Naruto sheepishly, "It's just, you made him sound a bit intimidating."

She giggled, and reached out to open the door. Naruto couldn't think of a reason he was so nervous. Perhaps it was due to the fact he'd been nervous in the first place. He waiting until Sakura has gone in to follow suit into the very big and very red room. It was an extremely large lounge complete with TVs and games consoles, bookshelves and bars, bench presses and treadmills. It was five star, vanilla smelling, paradise. On either side of the room there were two doors. Naruto presumed one set of doors was for him, and the other Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" called Sakura politely.

Sasuke seemed to be taking a while and so Naruto moved to examine the bookshelf, eager to find something he recognised. A lot of them he didn't, and Naruto was not really surprised, but one book shone out at him. It was The Tales of a Gutsy Ninja, and a smirk rose to his face. A sharp gasp drew Naruto's attention to Sakura and he saw that she was gaping, her clipboard lying fallen on the floor, and a delicate pink flush on her cheeks. She was looking at something, and Naruto followed her gaze to the doorway that was now open. Standing there, was a boy about Naruto's age in what must have been the most ridiculously small towel he had ever seen. He had dark hair, wet and dripping down his face, and the smoothest, pale skin Naruto had ever seen. He was not too muscled, nor too skinny and he looked thoroughly irritated.

"You called?" he asked patronizingly.

Sakura blushed again.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun," she said, "Uhm, this is Naruto Uzumaki, the new transfer. He'll be your new roommate."

"I didn't authorise that," shot Sasuke.

"No..." stumbled Sakura, "But it says it right here... Perhaps your brother..."

"Whatever," said Sasuke, "Just get out of here before you faint or something."

"Yes sir," she said quietly, scooping up her clipboard and preparing to leave.

"Hey Sakura-chan," called Naruto, "I'll see you later, right?"

She smiled at him.

"Yes," she promised, "I'll see you around, Naruto."

The moment the door closed, Naruto rounded on him.

"Look I don't know you," he said angrily, "But you can't speak to her like that. Do you have any idea how rude that was?"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" he asked lowly, "You're obviously from the wrong end of the stick. The way things work around here... well, you'll learn soon enough."

"Whatever," snapped Naruto, "Let me put it this way – if I catch you speaking to Sakura-chan like that again I'll pulverise you."

"Who are you to order me around?" demanded Sasuke, "You don't even know her."

"It takes a minute to make a friend," retorted Naruto.

"And a second to make an enemy," replied Sasuke.

The two glared at each other for a moment, and the tension in the room was thick.

"Whatever," huffed Sasuke sarcastically, and with that he returned into his room, and closed the door, leaving Naruto feeling more pissed off and stressed than he already was.

Was he seriously expected to live with this egotistical bastard?

* * *

**I realise I won't have the same followers as my other story and so I'll wait a few chapter before I start blabbering on about my life.**

**Except this part: I just got the SHINee album in the post, Why So Serious: Misconceptions of Me. I'd waited for ages. I needed it. I have it. Oh my Taemin.**

**Nothing has happened as of yet but be severely warned there is going to be sex of the fullest description. And yes. Guy on guy. If you don't like it get out. You're too normal to be welcome here.**

**I still love you though.**

**Lets have sex.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My darlings, I'm having writer's block in regards to Wrath so until then I'll focus on this one. I'll just work myself up otherwise. Contrary to most SasuNaru scenarios, this one isn't going to be as obviously SemeXUke as others because I've tried my best to make Naruto not a crybaby. Of course, he will cry, and he is a uke, but he has dignity in trying to hide that fact. Sasuke, I don't know whether he feels like Sasuke. **

**If I'm doing something wrong please tell me.**

**I've decided to give Karin a big part in this story because I love Karin (are you surprised?) and I think she's beautiful. Karin and Sakura are going to be in this a lot. Don't worry, they're not the Yuri pairing. That comes later. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

**Jk. I do. nt.**

**I **

**Fuck.**

* * *

The next Naruto woke up to his alarm and sat up in bed. Surveying the room he sighed again. With its huge en suite bathroom, Apple Mac and stereo system, Naruto doubted he'd need to leave his room much which was great because he already disliked his roommate. Crawling out of bed, he realised that it was Sunday, and throwing on some blue jeans and an orange t-shirt he sauntered out into the living space.

To see Sasuke already there.

He was working out.

Naruto sure didn't like the guy, but he couldn't help but gape as he saw Sasuke's lithe body doing press ups, the sweat pouring down his shimmering pale back. He silently cursed the unfair reality that someone so horrible could be gifted with an appearance like that. This guy had clearly gotten _all _of the good genes.

Naruto snapped himself out of it before Sasuke caught him looking, and moved over to where a simple, albeit huge, kitchen graced his presence. He opened the fridge to find it fully stocked. The problem was that everything in it was boring. Naruto did not do boring foods.

"Don't you have any good food?" demanded Naruto.

"Well I'm sorry," said Sasuke sarcastically, "If I'd have known you were coming I'd have bought you chocolate milk."

"Yeah?" asked Naruto, "Well, now you know for next time."

Sasuke stood up and scowled at the lack of effect his comment had made. He grabbed a fluffy white towel and dried his face with it before hanging it around his neck and falling gracefully back against the black couch.

"Are all the dorm rooms like this?" asked Naruto randomly.

"No," answered Sasuke, "Just mine. I'm the head of Student Council."

"Then why the hell am I here?" asked Naruto.

"What's that supposed to mean?" laughed Sasuke.

Naruto shot him a glare, which was returned eagerly.

"I'm not ashamed to admit my grades are well below average," replied Naruto, "I have no special talents and I'm a renowned trouble causer. There is no way this school can't know that; I once burnt my middle school's gym to the ground. So I can't figure out why they'd let me in for starters, put me in the best room, and neglect the safety of their _'prized student'_."

"You must know some powerful people," noted Sasuke, "Why'd you burn the gym down?"

Naruto shrugged.

"I don't remember," he admitted, "No one was hurt."

"You're a psychopath then?"

Naruto huffed angrily and turned back to raid the cupboards.

"Never mind," he grumbled, "Forget I said anything."  
"Just make sure you don't burn down my gym," warned Sasuke, "I'll have your head on a spit if you do."

Naruto giggled.

"I'd love you see you try," laughed Naruto, "You're looking at someone who lives for fights."  
"Whatever, dobe," scoffed Sasuke, rising from his seat and moving into the kitchen, "What are you looking for anyway?"  
"Something _sweet_," whined Naruto.

Sasuke smirked and pouring himself a glass of water.

"You won't find anything sweet in this kitchen," explained Sasuke, "I don't have much of a sweet tooth."

At this moment Naruto's phone vibrated in his pocket. He fished it out and saw that the caller was Kiba. Great.

"YO ASSHOLE!"

Naruto wished he'd remembered to turn his phone of loud speaker. He blushed furiously.

"What the hell do you want?" demanded Naruto.

"I'm so fucking bored," complained Kiba, "You've been away for a fucking day and I'm already moping round my house like a lost puppy."

"Here's a great way for you to start your independence," answered Naruto, "How is everyone?"

"The guys are dealing, and Ino misses you like hell. Hinata is still sobbing," informed Kiba, "You fucking left her sweet ass in the dirt after all."  
Naruto grimaced and ran a hand through his hair.

"I love Hinata," assured Naruto, "Just... not in that way..."

"Yeah I know," he replied, "You can't have a girlfriend anyway."

"Yup."

"We're all gonna come up to see you at some point," taunted Kiba.

"Oh god please don't," begged Naruto.

"Admit it," insisted Kiba, "You're fucking gagging to tear that place to the ground. I want to see all your stuck up new friends."

"I MADE A FRIEND," announced Naruto excitedly.

"IS IT A GUY?" demanded Kiba, "HAVE I BEEN REPLACED?"

"No," assured Naruto, "She's a girl."  
"Hinata will be heartbroken, and Ino will be a jealous bitch just for the hell of it," said Kiba, amused, "Well, I gotta go, say hey to Karin for me, I miss you."

"I don't miss you."

"You do."

"I don't."

"You miss my dick."

Naruto hung up, his face flushed bright red. The non-platonic relationship that existed between Kiba and Naruto wasn't a secret to his own friendship group... but no one here new about it.

Except now Sasuke did.

Up until this point, the raven's expression had been amused by Naruto's antics with his friend. However, upon realising that in some shape or form Naruto had been having sexual relations with this guy, his face grew shocked.

"Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"Uhm, yeah?"

"Are you gay?"

Naruto turned around and exited the kitchen.

"I swing both ways," admitted Naruto, "Why? You got something to say about it?"

Sasuke just pursed his lips slightly. At this point Karin came bursting into the room.

Her pinafore was short, a lot shorter than Sakura's had been but then Karin liked to show off her long, admittedly amazing, legs. Her long red hair was spiked at the top, something she'd grown to accept and in turn love after she'd realised there was no flattening it. Her usual glasses had been replaced by contact lenses and she was currently red in the face.

"I didn't want to believe it," groaned Karin, "But you two really _are _roommates."

"Great observational skills," noted Naruto.

A smile broke out across Karin's face. The two had been betrothed since birth, something organised for the sake of the Uzumaki clan, and neither had ever hated each other. Whilst they were not in love in the slightest, their friendship was strong, and they enjoyed each other's company at the very least. It was common knowledge that Karin was nothing but a malicious, prejudicial, bullying bitch but despite all that Naruto and her were very close.

"You're hilarious," she scowled.

"You just missed Kiba," said Naruto, "He said hey."

"Damn it," she complained, "I like Kiba."

"Everyone likes Kiba," corrected Naruto, "Anyway, you came all the way here just to see me?"

"Grandma would have killed me if I just ignored you," complained Karin, "But don't flatter yourself, I'm Sasuke's personal assistant, he comes before you."

"Does he really?" asked Naruto, "I'll tell Grandma you said that."

"Tell her and I'll murder you," hissed Karin.

Naruto laughed, and Karin let out a reluctant giggle.

"If you're quite finished," interrupted Sasuke, "Karin you have work to do. I'm sick of your slacking, put some effort into what you do."

Naruto snapped.

"Don't you dare," growled Naruto.

"Excuse me?" asked Sasuke, wide eyed.

"No one," warned Naruto, "I repeat, _no one, _gets to speak to her like that. I don't care who you are. I don't care if she's your assistant."

"Naruto," protested Karin, "It's fine, calm down, he's right I was-"

"Shut up," spat Naruto, and Karin scowled.

"Don't speak to me like that Naruto," she complained.

"Oh now I'm in the wrong?" demanded Naruto.

"Calm down," she implored, "This is just Sasuke's personality. It's completely normal. I love him for it."

"You _love _this idiot?" asked Naruto in disbelief.

"Yes," said Karin firmly, "Practically everyone does. Sakura does as well in case you didn't notice."

Now that she mentioned it, Sakura's love was blatant and obvious. Naruto felt stupid, but then again, he always felt stupid. Naruto scowled at the floor and gathered his emotions.

"I'm sorry I told you to shut up, Karin," apologized Naruto.

"Apologize to Sasuke," she requested.

"What?" shot Naruto.

She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm serious Naruto," she said, "If the family find out-"

"Fine!"

Sasuke looked expectantly at Naruto, curious to see how much influence the red head had over the blonde.  
"I apologize Sasuke," said Naruto formally, "I trust you took no offence."

"So insincere," complained Karin, "Whatever. We're good."

She turned to leave again.  
"Karin," said Naruto softly, "If you love him you should stop."

She glared at him.

"I know," added Naruto, "I was in love with Shukie remember?"

She looked at the floor.

"Remember what happened?" asked Naruto.

"Well Shukie loved you back so it's different," she said quietly, "Sasuke doesn't love me."

"Well he's an idiot," said Naruto, "But it's for the best."

She eyed Naruto, sadness in her eyes.

"When did you become so compliant?" she asked quietly, "You were the kid who burnt down the school gym because they wanted you to take me to the dance."

"That's why I did it?" asked Naruto.

She nodded.

"You used to rebel against the arrangement," she said delicately.

"Arrangement?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto ignored him.

"Maybe I stopped trying at some point," said Naruto considerably, "Admit it, Grandma was always going to get her way. Plus they threatened to cut not me off, but you. Or are you forgetting that?"

"But you don't love me," she whispered.

"No," said Naruto honestly, "I'll marry you anyway. It's about the only useful thing I can do these days."

"Goddammit Naruto," she complained, "Didn't I promise you I'd find a way out of it?"

"I just remember you crying when I said I didn't want to marry you," laughed Naruto, the serious air lifting once more.

"I loved you back then," she giggled, "I loved you. Oh my lord, that is hilarious."

"I don't blame you," laughed Naruto, "I am amazing."

"I'll see you around Kyuubi," she said, using the affectionate nickname she'd given him as a child.

"Don't leave without me," insisted Naruto, "I don't know anyone."

"You've never found it hard to make friends," she said, "And I have things to do. Hang with Sasuke."

Naruto was about to seriously protest this but she was already out the door. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air.

Sasuke acted normal however, and sat down on the sofa.

Naruto walked to the window and looked outside, surprised that there was few people there.

"Where is everyone?"

"It's spring break everyone has gone home."

Why was he here if it was spring break? Jiraiya...

Naruto shrugged and picked up Gutsy Ninja off the bookshelf.

"Do you enjoy touching other people's things?" demanded Sasuke.

"I was named after this book's main character."

"Your point is?" demanded Sasuke.

Naruto scowled.

"All these books are mine," shot Naruto, "I'm the main character."

"You're not the main character," replied Sasuke.

Naruto ignored him.

"Do you have any others of Jiraiya's books?" asked Naruto, "Tell me you don't read the Makeout saga."

"Can't say I like that sort of genre," said Sasuke sarcastically.

"I can't believe he put me in one of them," whined Naruto, suddenly feeling annoyance towards Jiraiya.

"What?"

"I can't believe he made me come here during spring break," continued Naruto, "I hate him!"

"Wait, hang on a second... you know Jiraiya?" asked Sasuke.

"Do you know Jiraiya?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," said Sasuke, "I've known him since I was a child."

"Same, he never mentioned you," retorted Naruto.

"Why would he mention me to you?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm his godson and he raised me," snapped Naruto, "I swear he never tells me anything."

"You were raised by Jiraiya the Gallant?" asked Sasuke, mildly surprised.

"The Gallant?" laughed Naruto, "Worst epithet I've ever heard."

"What happened to your parents?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh they died the day I was born," said Naruto, "I don't know why. Anyway, you're the boss, shouldn't you entertain me or something."

"I'm playing videogames today," said Sasuke, "Find someone else."

Naruto grumbled and left the room, ready to wander round until something interesting popped up.

* * *

The school was very big, and it didn't take Naruto long to get himself lost and unable to find his way back.

"... I don't see why I have to clean this up!"

"Because you made the mess."

"Shut up Danna, I didn't ask you!"

"Deidara, just clean it up it won't take you long."

"You can shut up too Sai, I worked so hard on this and you practically spit on it!"

"I can't mark your work if you exploded it."

"Well I won't do it!"

Naruto stood staring at the door when an angry blonde came storming from the classroom. He was older than Naruto, and the most noticeable thing about him was his long, blonde hair. In fact, one could have called him Naruto's brother. He completely ignored Naruto's existence in his fury, and ran right past him, leaving Naruto completely muddled at what had happened. Suddenly, a dark haired boy appeared at the door smiling.

"Hello," he greeted falsely, "You must be the new transfer."

"Uhm, I'm Naruto."

"I'm Sai," replied the boy, "It's very nice to meet you. Would you like to come in?"

"No thank you," said Naruto, "I was just trying to find my way back to my room."

"You'll want a map," said Sai, "Carry on to the left and you'll find a classroom with a big snake on it. You can get one from there."

Naruto nodded gratefully, and hurried away.

* * *

The door was pitch black, and shiny, bearing a huge purple snake on the front. Something about it seemed familiar but Naruto couldn't quite nail it on the head. Resolving to just knock, he rapped his hand against the wood which immediately swung open.

"I've come to get a map of the school," announced Naruto nervously.

"Naruto... is that you?"

A pair of snakelike eyes appeared around the corner.

Orochimaru.

* * *

**Well seeing as Naruto was raised by Jiraiya, I though I'd acquaint him with Oro. I love Oro. Nom.**

**Yes, Karin and Naruto have a Grandma. No they're not cousins. The head of the Uzumaki clan everyone calls either Grandfather or Grandmother. I don't know why. They're as related as they are in the manga/anime. **

**If you're wondering who Shukie is, it's a nickname and it's pretty obvious ;)**

**This story sure is moving fast.**

**I love Kiba.**

**I love you.**

**;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't be arsed with authors notes today. Lol.**

**Here is a poem instead: Not in cruelty, not in wrath, the REAPER came today, an ANGEL visited, this grey path, and took the cube away.**

**Confused. Portal often confused people.**

**Nanananananananaannaa RAPEMAN! **

**DISCLAIMER: Kishimoto-sama is a bakabaka baka, he ran me through, with a sword, when I tried to steal Team Taka.**

* * *

"Orochimaru!" exclaimed Naruto.

The room was dark, with weird glowing test tubes and rows upon rows of filing cabinets. A sole lightbulb swung low, just above the wooden desk at the centre of the room, behind which Orochimaru sat down.

The man who had long plagued Naruto's life was wearing a simple white shirt and dark trousers. He had been scribbling down something judging by the black pen that sat in his hands.

Naruto slowly backed out of the room, tentatively trying his luck of escaping this encounter.

"Didn't you want a map?" asked Orochimaru, a smirk spreading across his foreboding face. It would have been stupid for Naruto to just run off and as it happened he didn't want to give Orochimaru the satisfaction of getting to him. Gathering his courage, he stepped back into the room.

"Yes," answered Naruto.

Their eyes locked together as Orochimaru fought to intimidate the blonde. Nevertheless, he stood up, his long dark hair swishing behind him, and opened a filing drawer, proceeding to pull out an A4 sheet of paper. A map.

Naruto half expected Orochimaru to walk up and hand it to him, but that appeared to be wishful thinking as he returned to his desk and held out his arm.

He expected Naruto to approach him for it.

So Naruto did, and timidly so. He took the paper as fast as he could and mumbling his thanks hurried from the room.

* * *

He would kill Jiraiya. No, he would torture him first.

Why the hell would Jiraiya not know that Orochimaru worked here?

Or maybe this was his idea of a sick joke.

Naruto angrily began to make his way back to his room and was peeved to notice that it was at the opposite side of the school and that it would take ages to get to. Again, Naruto was painfully reminded of the sheer size of the place. Stuck in a bloody castle.

He saw that the quickest way was through the 'Common Room' and so he walked in. It was full of students, all who turned to look at him.

Given the stares Naruto presumed that this was a school where everyone knew everyone and when a random new kid rocked up with no established background they were intrigued. A boy walked up to him, with long brown hair.

"Are you the new student here?" asked the boy, his voice lacking in any form of friendliness.

"Yes," answered Naruto, noticing that everyone was listening in.

"So, what do your parents do?" he asked, although it sounded like a demand.

"They're dead," answered Naruto, and for a moment the boy looked confused.

Think of something good to say, urged Naruto.

"I'm Jiraiya's godson," blurted Naruto, "He wanted me to attend here."  
"The Gallant?" asked the boy, mildly impressed.

Again with that 'Gallant' thing. Yeah right.

"Yeah," answered Naruto, "I'm Naruto."

"Neji," replied the boy curtly.

"Neji," barked Sakura, "Leave him alone."

Naruto turned to see Sakura in all her beauty approaching him, a smile on her face.

"Sakura-chan," greeted Naruto, happy for the familiar face.

"Naruto," she replied, "How are you finding it here?"

"I got lost but I got a map," said Naruto sheepishly, "This place is huge."

She giggled.

"I can relate," she said in amusement, "It is pretty big."

"And Sasuke is the world's biggest dick," replied Naruto.

Every single last student lapsed into stunned silence and looked at Naruto as if he were some sort of alien. Even the confident Neji looked confused.

"Who the hell are you to insult Sasuke?"

A raven-haired girl stormed towards Naruto, a look of fury on her face. They clearly adored Sasuke at this school. Naruto was slowly coming to realise this.

"His roommate," answered Naruto calmly, "Listen, I didn't mean to offend anyone. Freedom of speech?"

"Freedom of speech doesn't exist here," spat Angry Doll, "You'll take that comment back before I pound you into a wall."

For all her perfectly made up face and manicured nails, this girl was pretty feisty. Then again, every girl here had perfect faces and manicured nails. Were there any normal-non-supermodels here at all?

"I don't particularly like Sasuke," input Neji, "But I would never speak against him in such a way. He is our leader."

"And a wonderful one!" barked Angry Doll, "You don't deserve to kiss the ground he walks on never mind be his roommate.

"Everybody calm down," implored Sakura angrily, "Naruto is new here, cut him some goddamn slack!"

Angry Doll shot Naruto one final glare before storming away once again.

"Neji," called a girl with modest brown hair. She was very pretty, but not too overly perfect like the rest of the girls. Someone who would be perfect in normal circumstances, but ordinary here.

"Tenten," replied Neji, walking over to the girl. He took her hand and they left the common room to go somewhere.

"He was..."

"Neji can be pretty intimidating," allowed Sakura, "Don't worry, he's a good guy really. Neji Hyuuga is in the Hyuuga clan."

Thought he looked familiar.

"Hyuuga clan?" asked Naruto, "What's that?"

"They're this really important family," said Sakura briefly, "Their heir, Hinata, refused to attend here and so they sent the next best thing, Neji."

Hinata? Naruto revelled in this information. She wouldn't get away with this.

"Anyway," continued Sakura, "Want to meet my friends?"

Naruto beamed at her and her eyes sparkled. She led him over to a group of loveseats where everyone was seated.

"This is Konan, Yahiko, Nagato, Suigetsu, Juugo, and you've met Neji, and Tenten I'll introduce to you later, and obviously, you know Karin. Guys this is Naruto."

Naruto smiled at each of them in turn, and his smile was returned. The first three were clearly older than Naruto, by at least two years, and Konan rose to her feet beaming.

"Sakura, he's adorable!" she exclaimed.

"Adorable?" asked Naruto, cocking his head and deciding whether to take that as a compliment.

"So cute!" she cooed, "Honestly Sakura how is it you always rock up with the cutest guys."

"I thought I was cute," whined Yahiko, and Konan leant down to peck him on the nose.

"Of course you are silly," she laughed, "Naruto is too young anyway. Karin, don't you have dibs on him."  
"I'm not a piece a meat," complained Naruto.

"But yes I do," said Karin coolly.

"Where is Sasuke?" asked Nagato quietly, "I thought Naruto was his roommate."

"He's playing videogames or something," answered Naruto.

"That's right," confirmed Suigetsu, "With Gaara. I can't believe the guy blew me off I thought I was his best friend."

"Gaara is Sasuke's best friend you idiot," said Juugo calmly.

"Don't delude yourself," added Karin.

Gaara? Surely it wasn't the same one...

"Uhm... Karin?" asked Naruto quietly.

Karin looked at him for a moment before realization spread across her face.

"Holy shit," she cussed, "I didn't... I... HOW COULD I HAVE NOT REALISED BEFORE NOW?"

"You knew?" asked Naruto.

"I swear," she said frantically, "It didn't even register I-"

"What's going on?" demanded Sakura.

"It's the same one?" asked Naruto.

Karin stood up and moved towards him, but Naruto had already bolted.

Gaara was with Sasuke right now, in this school, at this moment. He had to see him, even for a minute.

"Naruto come back!" cried Karin.

Naruto ignored her and taking out his map pressed on to his room. He found it at last, and stood outside, momentarily scared.

Scared of what? He'd never been more comfortable in front of a person than he had been with Gaara.

He opened the door and stepped in. Sasuke and Gaara were sat together, playing Bioshock and drinking beer. Naruto gaped as he saw Gaara lounged on the couch, his soft red hair spiking up as usual.

"And the roommates back," complained Sasuke.

"Ignore him if he annoys you," replied Gaara.

"Don't stand there dobe," said Sasuke, "Either stay or go."

Naruto could barely hear him over the sound of his own heartbeat.

"Shukie," said Naruto.

Gaara froze, and the controller slipped from his hands, his head slowly turning to Naruto and his eyes wide with shock.

"Naruto," replied Gaara, his voice full of wonder. And guilt.

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Sasuke.

Naruto stared at his former lover, mixed feelings swimming through him. On one hand he wanted to throw his arms around Gaara and stay there forever, and on the other hand he wanted to hit and slap him, because despite Naruto's begging, Gaara had in the end walked away from their relationship. Naruto thought he was over it, but standing there now he wasn't sure anymore. Whether he was over it or not, he was adamant that his relationship with Gaara was over, but then why did it feel like it wasn't? Gaara was about to answer that question.

Gaara rose to his feet and shot over to Naruto, throwing his arms around him.

"Naruto," gasped Gaara, "My Naruto..."

Confusion flooded Naruto's mind. Gaara had walked away. He'd broken Naruto's heart and then run. Naruto couldn't blame him of course, because his Grandmother was stubborn and cruel, but it didn't stop the pain any less. Naruto was no longer in love with Gaara, yet he undoubtedly wished to go back to being how they were.

So why was Gaara currently holding him as though he were the freaking holy grail?

"Shukie," whispered Naruto, "Let go of me, what are you doing?"

Gaara pulled back, tears swimming in his eyes.

"I-I don't know," he said honestly, "I don't know anything anymore. I don't want to be with you, I don't want to love you, and yet... ever since I left you, you're all I can think about. This is torture for me Naruto, I didn't realise I... needed you so much."

"Neither did I," replied Naruto.

Gaara suddenly surged forwards and captured Naruto's lips in his own, kissing him almost desperately. He pulled back almost just as quick, and tears streamed down Naruto's face.

"Do you love me?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," said Gaara softly.

"But you won't fight for me," said Naruto.

"I can't risk what I'll lose if I do," he whispered, "This fight is more than my happiness, it doesn't just affect me."

A lump appeared in Naruto's throat.

"Shukie," said Naruto quietly, "I think you should stay away from me..."

"But Naru I-"

Naruto shook his head, silencing him.

"No," said Naruto softly, "I don't blame you Gaara, there's no one alive who would fight against my Grandmother for me, so don't feel guilty, it's not your fault. I never blamed you for disappearing in the first place. Perhaps this is a good way to get closure. No matter which way I turn, it always comes back to Karin anyway."  
Gaara reached for Naruto again and Naruto batted his hands away.

"Don't touch me, Shukie," spat Naruto, suddenly annoyed, "Don't touch me unless you intend to keep me."

Gaara ran from the room and the moment the door closed, Naruto started crying. He sank to the floor and sobbed there, before slowly trying to steady his breathing.

"What do you want?" spat Naruto, "If you have something to say, say it!"

"I don't have anything to say," said Sasuke, "I don't have to have anything to say."

"Then stop staring at me!" barked Naruto, "I bet you're loving this!"

"I just watched my best friend be reduced to tears by some blonde train wreck who hasn't even been here a week," spat Sasuke, "No I am not 'loving this'."

"It's my fault then?" wondered Naruto allowed.

"No," answered Sasuke, "It's not. You don't make it easy to love you do you?"

"It's not the love that's the problem," murmured Naruto, "It's the commitment."

"Naruto," said Sasuke walking towards his bedroom.

"What?"

"If he won't risk everything for you," he said, "Then he doesn't love you nearly as much as he thinks he does."

Naruto didn't quite know what to make of that, but he decided not to dwell on that, and decided instead to retire to his bedroom.

* * *

**Gaara is a little weird in this. Not very Gaara for his first appearance but to be fair he just had Naruto saunter in unexpected.**

**Sasuke is such a little cutie. He wasn't in this chapter much, don't worry, school starts next chapter and you'll get to see him in action.**

**In case you're wondering, this is definitely SasuNaru. I threw Gaara in for the lols because there's all sorts of love trian... love shapes in this fic.**


End file.
